


Tease

by Miniii



Series: Yes [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniii/pseuds/Miniii
Summary: “I don’t care that you work late! It’s not the point, Alec! I just want to make sure you’re safe. You could’ve responded to my texts! Is that so difficult to understand?” Magnus said.¨Why do you care so much?¨ Alec shouted.¨Because i love you!¨ Magnus shouted back. I dedicate this to @perverted-guardian-angel





	1. Part one

Gripping his lightening blade harder, Alec was trying to catch his breath. He was starting to get tired, and he wanted to get home to Magnus. It was pretty late and the Warlock had been texting him rather interesting things all fucking day long. Unfortunately, Alec couldn’t respond properly, seeing as busy as he was. But now that he had killed his last demon for the night, he couldn’t wait to be in Magnus’s arms.   
Waving at Jace, he made his way to the Brooklyn loft.   
Alec was frustrated. At himself. At the demons. He felt exhausted. And, of course, Magnus’s texts had gotten him hot and needy for his boyfriend.   
Carefully, he opened the door to the apartment. He wasn’t sure if Magnus was asleep. His last text went back to two hours before. Maybe he got tired of waiting for Alec. To his surprise, he saw Magnus curled up at the end of the couch, Chairman Meow on his knees and a hot drink in his hands. He looked like he was painting his nails a beautiful blood red. He was so focused that he hadn’t heard Alec enter the lounge.   
Then, Alec gently coughed, startling Magnus, who splashed the nail polish everywhere. “Shit” Magnus yelled. With a hiss, Meow went to hide in the kitchen and Magnus looked up at Alec.  
Later that night  
“I don’t care that you work late! It’s not the point, Alec! I just want to make sure you’re safe. You could’ve responded to my texts! Is that so difficult to understand?” Magnus said.  
¨Why do you care so much?¨ Alec shouted.  
¨Because i love you!¨ Magnus shouted back.   
Both of them fell silent. Magnus was carefully avoiding Alec’s gaze. A few moment passed and then, registering what Magnus had said, Alec inhaled a shaky breath.   
¨You little..¨ Alec breathed, whilst pushing Magnus up the hallway wall, placing his thigh between Magnus’s legs. ¨You, you.. God, Magnus. I love you too¨   
“R-Really?” Magnus was stunned.   
“Yes, you idiot.” Alec exclaimed. He pressed even closer to Magnus and when he looked at his face, he could see his glassy eyes and some smudged tears. Alec couldn’t resist kissing them away. He trailed a line of kisses along Magnus’s jaw . Gasping and breathy, Magnus tilted his head back to expose his neck. Which, made Alec groan and begin to suck on the caramel skin close to his pulse point.   
“Babe, you’ve been so irritating today. Maddening little Warlock, do you have anything to say for yourself?’’  
” I.. “ Magnus started to grind his hips against Alec’s. Alec shuddered and tried harder to make a bruise on Magnus’s neck. They were losing their breath quickly and stroking their clothed erections harder together. Magnus was rubbing himself against Alec as Alec was busy kissing Magnus senseless. ’‘Alexander..” “Mmh, do you remember what you said to me? Last night? That thing with your fingers.. I haven’t stopped thinking about it today.” Alec whispered.   
Grabbing a fistful of Magnus’s hair, he led them gently to the bedroom. Dropping the warlock on the mattress, he quickly got on top of him. Alec didn’t waste any time to lean in and continue kissing Magnus. Placing himself between his legs, he brought their bodies together again and started nibbling on Magnus’s ear. Trashing a little, Magnus was sighting and moaning under Alec’s body. They still had all their clothes on. Magnus was feeling sweaty and heated. Throwing his head back, he curled his fingers in Alec’s silky hair while wrapping his legs around the others back and gaining his attention.  
“A-Alec, please. I need you to .. more. Ugh.. I want you, Alexander. Please.” He cut himself off with a groan when Alec didn’t stop thrusting against him.   
Smirking, Alec just kissed him.  
Magnus was delighted, it wasn't often that Alec had that boost of confidence. They had been together for months, but Alec was still a little timid about their intimate moments. But, still, Magnus wasn't pushing and he respected Alec's boudaries. In fact, debauching his perfect inoocent angel of a boyfriend had been so much fun. And, he couldn't get enough of his Alexander. Especially, his shirtless, grinding, gasping Alexander.  
Alec was still on him and Magnus had his legs wrapped around his back. Both of alec's hand were tugging at Magnus's hair while they kissed. Suprisingly, Alec bit lighty at Magnus's bottom lip and broke off the kiss.  
''Fuck, Magnus.'' Alec giggled. ''You're gonna kill me, you know? You're so..so.. I love you.'' He attacked his lips again and went on grinding his hips against Magnus's as the warlock bucked upwards. Alec was slowly moving his kisses to his jaw and collabone whilst unbotting his shirt. He ran his fingertips allong his chest down to his happy trail and then in his boxers. And grabbing his hair roughtly at the same time, exposing Magnus's neck. Alec yanked off both of their shirts so he could feel every inch of skin between them. He returned to kissing him and sucking hickies into Magnus's chest. Shimming down until he was on his knees by the end of the bed. Alec nudged Magnus's knees apart. With a snap of fingers, the jeans were gone and the hunter nipped and licked at the insides of Magnus's tights until a few bruises appeared. Alec looked up trough his lashes to see Magnus with his mouth slighty open and whines escaping.  
''Do you have any idea how ravishing you look? You look sinful, Magnus. I'm never gonna have enough of you. Tell me.. tell me one of your wishes. A.. fantasy you have.. that you, maybe.. with, with me?'' Alec said hurriedly, in a breath.  
''Fuck. Please let me, huh, breath first.'' Said Magnus, sitting up and looking down at Alec. He gave him a peck on the lips and calmed his breathing.  
God, he had to keep himself under control. Since when did Alec have the upper hand in bed? A few months back, Magnus never would've tought that Alec could say such innapropriate things. But now, Alec was more confident, and his barriers were falling down for Magnus. He wanted to be what Magnus wanted, he wanted to be better than what Magnus had gotten in the past. He wanted to be the best version of himself for him. And, make him lose his mind in bed.  
''Okay, but you have to tell me one of yours.'' Magnus asked, quirking his eyebrow.


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, yes, of course." Alec breathed. He was starting to breathe harder and Magnus was starting to slowly grind against him. Which was very distracting and making it hard for him to think.  
> "God, Magnus.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... Its been a while. Well, here it is. Hope you like it ! :) please drop by my tumblr and ask for some headcanons anytime. I love to resond to you guys.  
> miniicat97@tumblr.com

''Fine.'' Agreed Alec, after a few seconds.'' When i met you..'' Alec started, but then shook his head, and settled his forehead on Magnus's knee. ''No, no, nevermind. It's stupid. You won't even like it. You ...go first..?..Please?''  
Magnus slowly recovering his breath, looked down at his boyfriend fondly.  
''Honey.. look at me?'' He said softly. And Alec shyly looked back up at him with clouded hazel eyes. ''You know you can tell me anything, Alec. I'll never judge you, or criticize what you want. I want us to communicate with each other …and that includes sex. So, please? Tell me?''  
''I want, i imagined we could... that we. Hhm.'' Mumbled Alec.'' I have this thing for.. control. I'd like to try some things with ropes and toys. I know you have some stuff, and, yeah.'' Alec said hurriedly.  
''I'd love to try that with you, Alexander.'' Magnus replied.  
"Really?" He sounded suprised.  
"Yes, Alexander."  
''It's.. your turn.'' Said Alec.  
''Fair enough. I love seeing you more.. rough. And confident. Being the one who gets to try all these new experiences with you is exciting and honestly hot. There's a lot i want to show you. And do with you. But, as for me, i do have a penchant for degradation, not humiliation and such, but name-calling and submission, maybe choking..." he trailed off. Alec blushed.  
"Y-yeah. That souds good. We can, hmm, try that. Sometime."  
"Yeah?" Magnus smiled.  
"Yes, yes, of course." Alec breathed. He was starting to breathe harder and Magnus was starting to slowly grind against him. Which was very distracting and making it hard for him to think.  
"God, Magnus.."  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
"Just, just let me fuck you? Please? I want it so bad, please." Alec whined. The slow grind of their hips and the drag of Magnus's cock against his was driving him crazy. While Magnus chuckled and started to move faster, Alec was losing his patience. So, in one swift move, he hooked his feet over Magnus's ankle and rolled them over, bringing Magnus under him. And, pinned both of his wrists to the pillow under Magnus's head in one move.  
Magnus was stunned and speechless. Alec had never been this forceful with him before. He liked it. And he wanted more of this new side of his Alexander.  
"Stop with the teasing. And stay still." Alec said. He slowly nosed up Magnus's neck and licked the shell of his ear. "Okay?"  
Magnus shivered and felt Alec move and stretch to search blindly in the nightstand. He was excited and couldn't wait for Alec to fuck him. Magnus was way more whiny than Alec had ever heard him.  
"Mags, baby? Please get rid of our clothes." And with a snap, Magnus did.  
Magnus was watching intently as Alec coated three of his fingers with lube. Magnus sighted softly and spread his legs invitingly. So Alec bent down to kiss him and started to trace his rim with his middle finger slowly.  
"Mmh. You want me to fuck you with my fingers, baby? How do you want it? Maybe, i could do it slowly and take my time to make you really crave it, until you're begging. Or, i could do it fast and rough so you can still feel it tomorrow morning."  
"F-fast, honey. Please, hurry. I want you in me." Magnus responded. He traced his hands down Alec's back and gropped his ass to egg him on. Alec retaliated by bitting in Magnus's neck.  
Then, Magnus felt a finger make his way inside and slowly dragging back out. And then again. And again. Until two fingers breached him and he gasped lowdly as they brushed his prostate.  
He saw Alec smirk over him. Magnus brought his hands to Alec's head to grip his hair. He pushed his ass out to take more of Alec's fingers.  
Alec started to go faster and hitting Magnus's sweet spot every other trust. He was soon ready for another finger. Magnus was panting and moaning under him. Arching his back and gripping the sheets. Some of his magic was leaking from his hands, as if he's starting to lose control of himself.  
"God, Magnus. You want it, don't you? You're gonna be a good boy for me? That's why you teased me all day with these filthy texts. You little slut. You couldn't even wait for me to get home. You want me to fuck you?"  
"Yes. Yes. Y-you, you were.. Taking too long." He groaned.  
Magnus felt Alec's ragged breath on his shoulder. Then, another slick finger slipped alongside the two firsts. A shivering moan escaped him.  
And, suddenly, the fingers were gone and Alec's chest was pressed to his. He was still holding his wrists. But, Magnus wanted it tighter and rough. He magicked a rope in Alec's hands.  
"Are you sure, baby?" He asked, sweetly.  
"Yes, come on." He urged. Carefully, and with a few kisses, Alec tied his hands to the headboard. He started fingering him again, faster. He kept teasing him until his makeup was smeared and he was blinking away tears of frustration. Magnus was almost shaking.  
Soon enough, Alec couldn't hold back either. He wiped his fingers on the sheets and put his hands each side of Magnus's head. He pressed gently in Magnus until he was fully in.  
"Magnus.." Alec moaned out. He pulled out a little and thrust harder in him. This time, Magnus cried out.  
"Fuck me, honey, don't hold back, please, faster, please baby."  
And Alec did. His thrusts were poweful and he knew Magnus well enough to keep aiming at the right spot.  
Magnus was feeling overwhelmed with the feeling of Alec over him and inside him. He loved and hated the rope that kept him from touching Alec, but felt weirdly good to be almost powerless against Alec. Because, Alec, was touching him plenty and he couldn't reprocicate.  
Alec had his hands in his hair and everytime he'd pull it a little hard, Magnus would gasp beautifully. He was biting across his neck and rubbing himself against his cock.  
Alec's thrusts became hurried and uncordinated. They were both short of breath.  
"Mags, a-are you close?" Alec asked.  
"Yes."  
"Come, then, please, want to feel it, wanna make you come."  
Alec stroked his cock in fast strokes, and he came with a shout. A few seconds later, Alec followed him. He collapsed on Magnus and nuzzled in his neck. He felt Alec chuckling softly and he smiled up at him sleepily.  
"That, that was.. I love you, Mags, really."  
"I love you too, honey, now.. Can you please untie me?"


End file.
